The use of social media, including services such as social networks, microblogging platforms like Twitter, blogs, news media, audio and video sharing sites, and wikis, is increasing occurring at a fast pace. The ability to interact and share content with others online in real time may give rise to different forms of interactions. Moreover social media may be used to enrich the way users can interact with brands, companies and services online. It may be useful to implement and exploit tools for online social media analysis.